


Be careful darling you might fall

by nonnymouse



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Bondage, Inexperienced Victim Who Doesn't Know What They're Consenting To, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Arthur keeps running away from the palace to have adventures. Vortigern needs to teach him a lesson, as his king and adoptive father.





	Be careful darling you might fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/gifts).



> Title from "I Want You" by Elvis Costello
> 
> Writing from a canon I couldn't review was an interesting challenge, especially when trying to develop how Arthur's character might turn out in a raised-by-Vortigern AU. I used what clips on YouTube I could to help refresh my memory. I hope I managed to make the characters ring true.

One of Catia's birds chirped inside its cage, the birdsong making Vortigern wish Arthur was as obedient as Catia. Arthur had been found and returned safely to the palace, where he belonged. But how long would he stay, unless Vortigern taught him why he worried about his daughter and nephew when they were outside his protection?

Sometimes regrets lingered like dark shadows not quite visible out of the corner of his eye, but his two remaining loves helped him believe in the righteousness of his actions. The fear of the people was a heady thing, and so was the love of his children. Losing his brother, wife, and sister-in-law in a single day had wounded him even more than he'd expected. His sister-in-law had been a lovely woman, gentle and fair. His wife had done nothing but love him, and be loved in return. And his brother had always pushed him to be better, to hone his skills to serve their country. He became the man, and king, he was now because of his brother's love.

He wasn't sure what he'd become if he lost Arthur or Catia. His many enemies, he knew, would love to use them against him. Especially Arthur. He had to keep them safe to help his lost ones rest easy, too.

He saw the three of them in his children. Catia had grown into her mother's quiet dignity and noble poise. When he was young, Arthur had reminded him of Igraine, always caring for the weak and wanting to stand between them and trouble. But as he matured, Vortigern could see Uther in him more and more. He was an ambitious lad, and cunning. If one way was blocked, he searched until he found a path that went around the obstruction. Vortigern had not trained Arthur to fight, yet he still found ways to bribe guards into teaching him the basic stances and brawler's tricks.

That is, until Arthur noticed that the guards he suborned were always reassigned to more precarious positions.

It had been a dreadful week when he'd thought Arthur lost forever after the death of his parents. He had the sword and the kingdom, but Arthur was lost. Thankfully, he'd been found by one of Vortigern's captains, sheltered by the whores in a brothel. After that scare, Vortigern kept Arthur close. Whenever Arthur ran, he remembered that early fear. And whenever Arthur was returned to him, he showed him how much he loved him and needed him. Apparently, Arthur needed a stronger reminded to make the rebellion stop.

This time he'd run, as he so often did, to the brothel where he'd been found about a decade ago. He felt a bond with the women who sheltered him, apparently, and seemed blind to any issues that might arise from a young prince incognito relaxing in a low-class brothel.

Vortigern had worked hard to smother that willfulness and keep Arthur close, where he was safe, but clearly harsher measures were needed.

He had his guard deliver Arthur to his chambers. He'd taken a moment in the kitchen to calm himself with tea and birdsong, and now he was ready to discipline his nephew with a clear mind and steady purpose.

* * *

"Do you know what could happen to you?" he asked, as he stormed through the doors to confront Arthur. He looked small and fair in Vortigern's palatial bed draped in black furs. His cheeks were smooth still, and his features a pleasing mixture of Uther and Igraine's. There were many who would see his pretty face and assume he was naught but a common doxy. Vortigern looked at Arthur and saw the tempting whore those filthy men would see when they looked at him.

Arthur rolled his eyes, ignorant of the danger in the way of a boy who thinks he's a man. He started talking quickly, as if Vortigern could be tricked as easily as a corrupt guard. "Uncle," he said, "There are fights in the brothel, but I know enough to protect myself. You might not like me fighting, but I've learned. I'm not Catia—"

Vortigern cut off Arthur's argument. "You think your cousin helpless? She simply has a better sense of danger than you." Catia might long to escape her cage, but at least she understood the need for it without need of a demonstration. He breathed out, trying to release his anger. He was going to be methodical and exact about this. Not emotional. "I shall have to show you what there is to fear."

Arthur stood, laughing and acting as if the matter weren't serious. He lightly boxed at the air. "Come then, Uncle, teach me your lesson! Let me show you that I can take anything you dish out."

Vortigern shook his head sadly at Arthur. Boxing. "A beating is far from the worst of my fears, nephew."

He concentrated, letting a spell gather in his hands. When he rushed his nephew and pinned him to the bed, it flowed into Arthur's skin. It was harmless, but would make Arthur more docile and keep him from hurting himself trying to stop Vortigern.

Arthur struggled to push him off, kicking at him when he couldn't get any leverage with his arms, but Arthur was still growing into a man's shape and lived a soft life. Even without the power flowing through Vortigern's veins, he could hold Arthur down. His older brother had always seemed like a great bear to Vortigern, but perhaps he too had been weedy when he was younger and Vortigern had simply been too small to realize it.

Vortigern pulled his knife from his belt and used it to cut away the cheap clothes Arthur had scrounged. They failed to make him look poor and unimportant; he was well fed and clean, down to his fingernails. He was sure Arthur swanned about in town like the prince he was, too. It wasn't in him to act humble.

Arthur kept struggling, but his wrists were caught fast in Vortigern's other hand. "If you stop being so disobedient, this lesson will go more quickly," Vortigern told him. "I regret that I must teach you this."

Arthur looked vulnerable if Vortigern only looked at his bared flesh, unmarked. He'd worked to give his nephew a comfortable life, with everything he needed within his reach. It wouldn't do to spoil him through overindulgence, however. The only thing more the outside world had to offer Arthur was danger. Vortigern had to do this, for Arthur's own good. Because his eyes were not those of a vulnerable boy. In them, there was a dangerous spark of youthful defiance.

He turned Arthur onto his stomach and bound him with the chains he'd had the guards deliver from the dungeons. The heavy shackles bit into Arthur's limbs whenever he pulled against them, and Vortigern feared he'd have a ring of bruises to mark where the shackles had been. It was unfortunate, but might serve as a useful reminder.

Turning to the amphora of oil a maid had delivered while he waiting for Arthur to return, Vortigern pondered how much he should use to ease his way. He had no desire to damage Arthur, to see blood spilling down those pale legs. But neither did he want to make his passage too slick. Arthur must be afraid of what the men in the brothel might do to him.

Decided, he spilled some oil over his fingers and rubbed it in circles at the opening of Arthur's hole. He tried to touch lightly, to encourage some relaxation of the muscles, but Arthur was too tense beneath him. There was nothing for Vortigern to do but shove a finger roughly into his hole to spread the oil inside. Arthur cried out, convincing Vortigern that his plan would work.

"You must learn, Arthur, how you tear apart my heart with worry when you misbehave and disappear. I do what I do to keep you safe, because I love you. I ask for your obedience not only as your king, but as one who considers himself your father. I have taken on Uther's responsibilities to you, and I could not forgive myself if I let his memory be disgraced."

He judged that Arthur was prepared enough to prevent serious damage, and turned his attention to removing his own trousers and oiling his cock. Arthur was begging for forgiveness, promising not to go out without a guard again, but Vortigern knew he still didn't know the truth of what there was to fear. He had not experienced the worst yet. These were empty promises.

He thrust inside Arthur, surprised by how satisfying he found it to be buried within Arthur's body. He'd remained celibate since his wife died, too heartbroken to find solace in another. However, he loved Arthur, and sleeping with him was not meaningless the way it would be if he simply sought out a woman for physical pleasure only. Arthur was as tight and warm as any good fuck, but he was also Vortigern's beloved nephew. It was a shame they were sharing this intimacy in such poor circumstances.

Vortigern set to with a quick pace, not feeling a need to draw this lesson out. There was no need to linger over the sensation of Arthur's body clinging to his cock. "Do you know what I fear now?" he asked, snapping his hips forward and feeling Arthur jolt in response, the chains rattling against the headboard.

"Yes!" Arthur yelled in a strangled voice. "Yes, Uncle, I'm sorry."

Vortigern could hear the thickness of his voice, and knew his nephew must be crying. Since Arthur had accepted his lesson, Vortigern no longer had to solely punish him. He reached down to find that Arthur's cock was already partially erect from the stimulus. He stroked it, eking out an orgasm from Arthur surprisingly easily. He supposed that was one advantage of youth.

However, it made Arthur even tighter and harder to thrust into. Vortigern had to work for those final few strokes to finish himself, Arthur grunting insensibly beneath him and his pale back arching most becomingly as Vortigern pulled Arthur's hips back against himself.

He withdrew and redressed while considering Arthur laying limply on the bed, limbs stretched wide by the chains and come spilling from his reddened hole. It was a sight, he discovered, that he'd be happy to see in better circumstances.

Efficiently, he undid the chains and wrapped Arthur in a fur blanket, holding him close and rocking him to sleep as if he were a babe again. "Arthur, I couldn't bear it if any of those men did this to you. Sex can be an act of great love and pleasure, and I would prefer to be teaching you that lesson." He kissed Arthur's blond head and stroked his hair, the way he had when Arthur was a child. "Please, my boy, don't make me punish you in such a way again. Be good, and obey. I will protect you from the dangers out there."


End file.
